Rock's need for speed
by BloodyFalcon187
Summary: Rock feels out of place in Roanapur, one night while smoking outside, he overhears two men talking. Rock begins street racing on the roads of Roanapur, his attitude changes and begins earning respect from various people, including Revy. RockxRevy (My very first fanfic, please review! Use constructive criticism in reviews, and not straight forward bashing please.)
1. Feeling out of place

**Well this is my slight edit to chapter 1, not much but to me it seems more right.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black lagoon or any of it's characters, this is a complete work of fan made fiction.**_

One late night outside the lagoon company's office...

*Ssswooooohhhh* The sound of smoke escaping Rock's lounges and out his mouth was all that could be heard outside besides the usual ambience of gunshots and sirens and the occasional scream out in the distance. Deep in thought, Rock leaned against the wall of the building. _ thinking of pulling a trigger anytime soon, and I'm not a technician. _Rock sighed then took another drag on his cigarette. _I feel that I fit in but I feel that I don't. Why?_ Truth was, is that Rock had gotten tied of everybody underestimating him and calling him a pencil pusher. He took one long drag on his cigarette then exhaled through his nose. He hated how Revy always called him a pansy, he hated feeling out of place in the city, he hated the way everyone looked at him. He was through with it, and refused to take his mind off the subject. Rock hung his head trying to find some way to fit in. Rock hadn't noticed that there was two men across the street drinking and talking until some words caught his attention.

_"Hey man did you hear?"_ the man on the left asked. _"Hear about what?" _the man on the right questioned. Rock didn't pick his head up, but moved his eyes upward to look at the two men, and began trying to listen what they were saying. "_Well I was told that a bunch of street racers from L.A, Tokyo, and shit came here to Roanapur.__" "Really? Damn I've got a friend who might be into that." " Yeah, I also heard they all hang around the big parking lot north west by the yellowflag." _Rock looked back down at the ground and began thinking to himself some more.

_Street racing huh?...Never thought of that. Benny wouldn't be very happy if I used his car, and Dutch would probably not approve._ An evil grin spread across Rock's face at his next thought. _B__ut i__f I remember correctly Dutch said, "What's the point of life, if you can't get excited". _Rock chuckled to himself as he threw his cigarette on the ground then squashed it with his shoe. "North west side of the city around the Yellow flag" he mumbled as he walked up the stairs to the office. Rock opened the door and walked into the office, and right when Rock took about 4 steps in, Dutch spoke to him, bringing him out of his trance.

"Something on your mind Rock?" Dutch asked.

"What makes you think that?" Rock retorted

"Well you walked in with your hands in your pockets, head down, and eyes squinted, it's not often that you do that unless something is on your mind." Dutch stated.

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Rock try to cover up again. Dutch gave him a stare of question, and Rock's initial thought was. _Shit, Dutch please don't push it.__  
_

_The thing is, Dutch can tell exactly what kind of state of mind someone is in and when he want's to know something that's on your mind, he won't let you keep it hidden. However in this case Dutch decided to let it slide, what could he possibly have on his mind that would be of his interest.  
_

Another voice interrupted them. "Hey Rock, it's been awhile since we've done our drinking competition at the flag, lets go, drinks on me." It was Revy, Just hearing the name of the bar made him think about what the men outside said.

"Yo, Rock, you with me?" she snapped her fingers in his face. he flinched then replied.

"Yeah, sure let's go..." Rock answered.

"What's going on Rock, is something ob your mind?" She questioned.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Alright whatever it doesn't matter, let's just go get wasted." Rock rolled his eyes and smirked as he followed Revy out the door.

* * *

Rock and Revy walked into the bar and right then and there, Bao began to pull out a bottle of Bacardi 151 rum. Nothing was unusual at the bar besides some new faces they had never seen before. They wore snap back hats twisted so the visor being at the back of their heads. Baggy clothing and gold chains.

"Hey Bao, whats up with the knew guys?" Revy asked joilting her head their direction to show who she was talking about.

"No fuckin idea, all I know is, they are fuckin loud, pay more than my shits costs and wear some weird clothes"

"Yeah no kidding" she said as she pounded a shot.

Rock also pounded down a shot then took a look at the men. _Are these new people some of the street racers I heard about__? Never saw anyone like them before until I heard what that guy said._

"Yo Rock...whats up? you haven't spoke since we've got here."

"It's just...I've been wondering...Where do I fit in with Roanapur" he said thinking out loud.

"you don't. you don't fit in here with Roanapur, that's why I've been telling you to go back home" Revy said taking a gulp of rum.

Rock shot her a stare that she could have felt from 10 miles away. She slowly turned her head to see that what he was staring at. Rock was staring right at her, right in her eyes. She could see on his face that he wanted an actual answer to his question so, she gave him his best answer, one that she's probably never give to anyone else.

"Look rock, you fit in with Roanapur as being part of Lagoon company. Or did your dumb ass forget?" She finally answered.

"Yeah, but I mean...What have I done here to be recognized? Sure, I feel more alive then ever in the city of the dead ever since I joined the crew and have lived here. But all that did was make me become a business man of the Lagoon company" As Rock spoke, Revy eyed him as if annoyed but concerned.

"So what are you saying? You don't like being part of the crew?" she asked with a tone saying that she was annoyed.

"No...thats not it at all...I just feel useless here. and I feel like a joke." Rock mumbled.

Revy turned away and began thinking about what her partner just said. _What the hell is up with him? Since when did he ever give a shit about not fitting in with this place? I'll talk to him about it more some other time, I wanna get hammered right now. _She thought to herself as she gulped down another shot of rum.

The rest of the night at the bar they did their usual.

2 hours later...

Rock was laying down is his bed after drinking at the yellow flag trying to sleep but couldn't get single ounce of it. He was remembering what Revy said in the bar, and at the same time was having second thoughts of what he was gonna do next morning. _I'm probably gonna get killed in the race and if I survive that part, then Dutch or Revy is gonna make me wish I never lived. Me and my stupid ideas in my stupid head._ He sighed and rolled onto his left side. _Screw it, it's not as bad as other things I could do.__ I've made up my mind on what I wanna do, even if I do end up getting killed, or loose my man hood._ He shuddered at the thought of getting his junk blown off by Revy because of his dumb idea. _And I gotta find a way to get to use the car without anyone getting suspicious._ Rock sighed again then rolled over again and shut his eyes then fell asleep._  
_

Next morning...

* * *

"ugh" Rock reached up and rubbed his face with his hand then wiped the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock. "9:13 AM" He sat up on his bed with his legs hanging off the side, then he remember what he was going to do today, and at that very thought, his heart began racing and he instantly felt awake. His hangover from drinking last night and the feeling of adrenaline racing through his vanes that made him feel nervous, didn't combine very well. He made his way to the shower to clean himself up. The warm relaxing water helped him calm down and it relaxed his muscles. He got out, dried himself off then put on his signature clothes he wore everyday. a white collar shirt, teal tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. Rock walked into the office to see Dutch sitting in _his_ chair and reading a book while sipping coffee, and Revy looting the refrigerator looking for food. Benny was inside his room chatting with Jane on the computer. "So what's going on today Dutch?" Rock asked after he took in his surroundings.

"Nothing, we've got the day off, so kick back and relax" Dutch said grinning. _This might be easier than I thought..._ Rock thought to himself, but was interrupted by Revy who was eating a sandwich. _  
_

"Hey Rock, since we got the day off, why don't we go down to the bar."

"Really, I have a hangover and it's early in the morning and you wanna go drinking again?"

"So what? It's not like we have anything better to do." Rock's initial thought to that was: _I do._

* * *

Arriving at the yellow flag, Rock and Revy got out and walked into the bar. Bao rolled his eyes then placed the bottle of Bacardi on the bar on instinct. Bao poured them their drinks and leaned back to watch the two go at it with drinking again.

"You ready, pansy?" She said with an evil grin before taking a shot.

_Again with being called a pansy..._God he hated being called "pansy" by Revy.

"Sure." he said faking a challenging smile.

Revy was pounding shots as Rock took his time, trying not to drink too much before his race. Bao got up to go serve a group of Triad members, seeing this, Rock took the chance to bail.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom" he stated

"Whatever" she said back.

Rock got up and walked down to were the bathrooms were but instead, made his crafty escape out the back door. _I hope she gets so damn drunk she dosen't notice_ he thought to himself. Rock got in the car then drove to were he heard the two men say were the gang would hang out. He didn't have to drive far before he started to hear the sound of hip hop and rap music being blasted from loud speakers. Rock followed the music and came across a parking lot filled with exotic cars, blaring music while the drivers leaned up against them smoking and sometimes bobbing their heads to the beat. Hookers pressed up against some of them flirting with some of the drivers. While driving into the parking lot something caught his ears that made him cringe with rage.

_"Hey man are you seeing this?"_

_"yeah some fuckin white collar jap in that old ass peice of shit?"_

_"Yeah, is he really coming in here for a challenge?"_

_"Looks like it *laughs* let's teach this pussy to atleast come here with a decent car and not look like a fuckin pansy"_

Rock was grinding his teeth with anger, not more than 10 seconds of being in the parking lot, hey heard people talking shit, and the one word that could push him to do anything. Rock put on a straight face, lit a cigarette and got out, he walked over to the 4 kids who looked like they were 18. As he was walking over, he could feel the gaze of everyone's eyes glaring at him. Before he could open his mouth they already began talking to him.  


"_What'da you wan't?__"_

Rock stood there with the cigarette in his mouth, he took a drag then finally spoke.

"You guys look bored..." A evil grin spread across his face.


	2. Tires screeching, Engines roaring

Edited** 6/4/2014 to fix spelling/grammar, and some changes to** **dialouge, and actions. (Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and faving, chapter 3 being worked on right now, and expect some more Rock x Revy, and to really make things interesting, stay tuned because Rock is gonna be in a tournament soon! Also expect some longer chapters, and more action!) **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon, Honda Motor Company, Ltd. Or Alice in Chains. This is a complete work of fan made fiction.**_

_"Are you being serious?" one said._

_"That's pretty funny!"_ another one said laughing.

Rock stood there looking calm but was really boiling with rage. Eyeing them both he threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his feet.

"I've never been more serious in my life." he said coldly.

"We race from here to the docks, winner gets 5 grand."

_"Tch, sure whatever, an easy 5 grand from beating some office bitch who thinks hes the shit."_ One said chuckling

"_I doubt you could even catch us in that piece of shit."_ one said pointing at the Lagoon's GTO.

"We'll see.." Rock shot back chuckling with his signature evil grin.

10 minutes later...

* * *

Everybody was gathered around their cars talking, Rock could hear one say, "this little office bitch is gonna be eating the dust guys!" then laughed. Rock sat in his car with both hands clutching the wheel tightly to release some of the rage he had in him. Then the crowd of people seemed to cut down in half as they made their way to their own cars and drove off towards the docks to wait for the winners. Rock had his window down when one of the kids in their cars decided to roll his down and taunt Rock some more.

"Hey, ready to get smoked?." He said to Rock while smirking.

Rock smirked back, "_No, but you are."_ he shot back.

"What was that?!" he yelled.

Rock looked at his car and could tell what it was instantly from living in Japan. A 1996 Honda civic, with modified bumpers and with black and red head lights. and a dark purple metalic paint job. Rock could see he just modified the exaust to make the engine sound power full but it was in reality, weak. Rock smiled at this, and wondered how he could have been so dumb to think his car would outmatch Benny's Pontiac GTO.

A girl walked out and stood infront of them. The other 4 kids began blasting their music, it was very loud hip/hop with ridiculous bass. Rock just sat there then smirked.

"Kids..." he mumbled.

The girl standing infront of them, raised her arms. Everybody began revving their engines to try and sound cool and intimidating, but instead it only helped Rock focus more. Rock sat there for what seemed like hours to him but in reality were just mere seconds. His hands clutching the wheel, palms sweaty and mind blank, eyes closed just waiting to hear the wind woosh from the girl throwing her arms down to start the race. The girl threw her arms down and on cue, Rock opened his eyes.

Rock instantly took the car off neautrul then onto first gear, slamming on the accelerator. Tires screeching and engines roaring, all the cars took off, but somehow since Rock was reacting so fast, his car was in the lead already. Starting down the road at 72 mph, a sharp turn came, Rock hit the brakes then jerked the wheel to the right, then let go of the brake and slammed down on the accelerator, doing a perfect 90 degree drift and speeding off again, Rock calmly lit up a cigarette and turned on the radio. And the song that was blasting in his car was Alice in chains - Them Bones. the other 4 cars followed him, now on the main road, Rock was swerving slightly to dodge the cars on the road,

_I believe them bones are me..  
Some say we're born into the grave..  
I feel so alone,  
Gonna end up a big ole pile a them bones_!

One thing the street racers didn't seem to know, is the city they were in was Roanapur...And you don't have to be a street racer to drive crazy. Rock sped through the intersection when it was a red light. One car that was on his tail, got hit by a semi truck, as if on cue with the song, the truck driver didn't seem to give a shit that he hit someone, when Rock looked at him through the sideview mirror. Rock threw his head out the window, flipped off the wreck and yelled "YEAH, YOU GOT FUCKED!" Rock sped down the street, 3 cars following, he drifted left onto a side street, Since nobody ever really cleaned the roads in Roanapur, they usually were really dirty. Tires screeching on the pavement, the dirt on the street flew back and made a dust cloud behind Rock's car. Looking in his rearview mirror, Rock saw a car emerge from the dust cloud and hit an oncoming car at fullspeed, sending the kid flying out the windshield and onto the road.

"Shit head should have worn a seatbelt!" He yelled out laughing.

_Dust rise right on over my time..  
Empty fossil of the new scene..  
I feel so alone,  
Gonna end up a big ole pile a them bones!_

Rock drifted again to the right onto another street, just 2 cars following behind now. Laughing and yelling hysterically, Rock sped down the street to the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hotel Moscow...

"Are you seeing this baby?" Balalaika said with amusement as she looked out the window with binoculars.

"Yes, it appears Rock is out having fun with the new bunch of fuck heads in town, and damn it, stop calling me baby." Chang said amused.

Balalaika chuckled and continued watching Rock race. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him look out the window and flip off the kid who got hit by the semi truck.

"So should we tell Dutch about what we are seeing fryface?" asked Chang.

"Let's not, it's about time Rock enjoys himself in this city. And it will give us something to watch when things get boring." Balalaika said chuckling at how she saw one of the cars hit another car.

* * *

_Toll due bad dream come true.._  
_I lie dead gone under red sky.._  
_I feel so alone,_  
_Gonna end up a big ole pile a them bones!_

Rock quickly took a sharp right then drifted left onto another road, then gunned it to the docks. The cars behind him were no where in sight. Arriving at the docks, Rock Slammed on the brakes then let go and jerked the wheel to the right and did another smooth 90 degree drift and came to a stop. Getting out, Rock stood there like a statue with a cigarette in his mouth. With the sun behind him, the shadows concealed his eyes, as he smiled evilly. Everyone was cheering and yelling, while others were yelling compliments at him. The other 2 racers came and of the arrogant shit head kids got out cursing at him. "_You got lucky, fuckin pansy!"__  
_

"So were is that five grand?"

_"_I'll kill you, you pansy bitch!" he tackled Rock to the ground and began pounding him in the face. Rock lay there limp, not even caring that he was getting hit. After the first 3 hits, some people emerged from the crowd pulled him off and restrained him, while Rock stood up smiling with blood coming from from his mouth.

"So about that five grand?" he still said smiling, as if unfazed by the punches he took.

The other kid came over just as mad but didn't do anything hostile. He handed Rock the five grand then stormed back to his car and took off. In the back of Rocks mind his thoughts were _racing_.  


"_No way I just fucking did that! How did I do that!? That was amazing! I've got to do this more! FUCKIN-A!_ Just then someone walked up to Rock out of the crowd and began talking to him.

"Wow, nice job, For a beginner, anyway, my name is Gerald, what do you go by?"

"Uuuhh..."

"You know, something that you go by, this isn't going to be your last time doing this is it?"

"No...No it's not..." Rock said quietly as he grinned.

"My name is Rock."

"Alright cool, I look forward to seeing you race some more, Ey' call this number next time your gonna do this again." Gerald said as he handed him a peice of paper.

"Uh, ok"

"I'll teach ya some shit and get you a mechanic, and a garage."

"Alright, thanks but I gotta go, I can't stick around."

"No problem."

* * *

Rock was cruising along the streets looking for Revy, he wiped the blood from his mouth and fixed his hair, in attempt to hide he did that afternoon. After driving a few blocks, he found Revy stumbling on the sidewalk, holding a bottle of Bacardi. _She is going to fucking kill me!_ he internally screamed. He drove up to Revy and somehow his personality changed back to what it was back at the parking lot.

But before he could talk, Revy pressed her gun barrel to his temple.

"Give me one good fuckin reason I shouldn't blow your head off, for ditching me like that." she hissed.

"Relax, I've got you covered." he said tossing her a roll of 2 thousand dollars. She snatched it and counted the money. She got in the car then said.

"Rock this is 2 grand, this is more then enough to pay the bar bill. Were the fuck did you get this? she questioned.

"Wow, Revy 'two hands just got 2 grand tossed at her and shes complaining, you sure have changed a lot huh?"

"You better quit fuckin mouthing off to me douchebag!" she yelled punching him hard in the shoulder.

Rock grabbed his shoulder in pain but then began chuckling.

Revy began to think to herself._ What the fuck is going on with him, were did he get the balls to talk to me like that. And his eyes and face...They don't look innocent like they use to. Why do they look more...devilish._ Deep down though she kind of liked hearing Rock mouth off to her like that, and like the way his face was. It wasn't his usual pansy face. It was more, manly and seemed more like a thug.

Rock sat there smoking his cigarette and could tell Revy was questioning what was up with him. He liked that she was noticing the difference in him...

"So Rock, what happened while you ditched me in the bar like an ass-hole, you got bruzes on your face." Revy asked.

"Well, nobody in Roanapur is nice Revy. Just got in a little fight was all."

Revy raised an eyebrow at hearing this.

"He got _smoked._" he said proudly.

Revy flinched. And thought. _What the hell does he mean by that?__._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Rock drove back to the office, but instead of them getting out, they started drinking again to make up for ditching her like that. _Honestly I'm suprised that went as well as it went. I don't know how I'm not on the sidewalk bleeding to death from getting beat by Revy. I'm one lucky fuck._ Rock began to chuckle outloud.

"Whats funny dumbass?" Revy questioned.

"Nothing, just feeling better than usual, and it's funny because I'm feeling amazingly alive in the city of the dead" Rock replied smiling.

"You really are fucked up you know that Rock?" Starring out the window, enjoying the peacefulness in the car he finally mumbled back.

"I know it"

Revy leaned back and put her legs on the dashboard and peacefully smoked her cigarette.

Rock looked to his right at a beautiful sight. He saw Revy leaned back in her chair with her sexy legs rested on the dashboard, with her eyes closed. The sun out the window shined on her skin and she looked gorgeous. Revy could feel Rock's stare and said.

"So you enjoying the sight Rocky baby?" she said with a grin appearing on her face, not ever opening her eyes. Rock blushed then turned away.

He smiled while looking out the window. "Fuckin-A" suprising Revy, but she liked it, She liked Rock's tone of voice at the moment, she thought he sounded badass. _Ah fuck it._ Revy thought to herself. Rock was sitting looking out the window of the car enjoying his smoke when something warm hit his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Revy resting her head on his shoulder. Rock grinned and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Did I give you permission to touch me dumbass?" she asked not expecting an answer. Rock just chuckled to himself and took another drag on his cigarette.

_Well that a hell of a day._


	3. Huge news and changes (MUST READ)

**Alright guys I'll be honest here when I say I'm not sure how I will make Rock get back into the street racing and all that bullshit. And I'll also admit after going back and reading my story after my vacation I have to say I'm not that impressed nor happy with some of my writing and that is why I am planning on deleting chapters 6 and 7 and redoing them. I really think that I've kind of trailed off from what I originally made this story for. I made it so we see Rock street race and become a bad ass not this bullshit I have in now and I can't read my story and hear Rock's voice. So I am going to be doing some dialogue changes to previous chapters and plus the whole OC's trying to kill Rock thing was pretty fucking stupid I'll admit. Also I will not rush Rock and Revy's relationship like I have been so expect some changes on their behavior to eachother.**

**Also I have a bunch of changes and things you guys can expect to see in future chapters. Read the list below for details.**

-longer action scenes

-more racing

-some comedy however not too much

-dialogue changes so they don't sound OC

-Eventual Rock x Revy

-street racing tournament

-Benny gets into street racing

-Rock vs Benny street race

-Rock getting more than one car. (Because in need for speed we all had a shit ton of cars.)

-Bounty (Black list from need for speed most wanted implementation)

-Police chases

-Rock vs Gerald street race

-longer chapters

-less spelling errors

-less grammar errors

-different steet racing POV's

-POV switches (In other words, I wont be explaining everything all the time.)

-introduction of other characters (Eda, Shenhua, Sawyer, Lotton, Abrego ETC. ( I will try to add as many character as possible.)

-Eventual city travelling (During the tournament Rock will go race in Los angles, Tokyo, Las vegas, NYC, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, and possibly others.

-Respect will be shown from people as Rock street races overtime

-Lemon scenes won't be rushed and will actually be worth reading (For those who like to whack it to reading fanfiction)

**I'm extremely sorry for making you guys read those chapters and now I'm deleting them and I apologize to people who actually liked those chapters because they are going to be deleted and redone and all the other chapters will undergo changing as well. sorry for the HUGE inconvenience. **


	4. OC changes and such

**_Alright, this is for the people who have been following my story and read it when it used to have 7 chapters. I'm going to be using my OC's from before again however there is huge changes between them, mainly Gerald though._  
**

Gerald: _Originally he was just a popular street racer that Rock met and was going to become friends with him and race with him and stuff like that, and have a slight rivalry. _

_Now however, I've decided to make him again a popular street racer with a high bounty, (Play Need for speed most wanted to know what I'm talking about.) He owns a garage and has mechanics there and is a place were a lot of the street racers go to tune up their cars, buy cars and such. The buildings are funded by the Hong Kong Triad due to him being a trusted hired gin for the Triad, The reason why he met up with Rock in chapter 2 now is because after Ms. Balalaika and Mr. Chang saw what Rock was doing, Chang called up Gerald and told him to meet up with him and the rest is history. Gerald also teaches Rock tips and tricks for street racing under the orders of Chang._

_The other 2 OC's that survived the race in chapter 2 will not go and try to kill Rock like they were trying to do orignally, however they and Rock will have a big rivalry, and ill eventually be killed in a race. ( I don't even remember their fucking names, lol I'm horrible.)_

_James: Will not be trying to kill Rock either like he was planning to orignally, (I know, fucking stupid right?) But now rather a street racer that will be used later in the tournament that Rock will enter, (It will represent the street race Rock saw in Tokyo when he used to live there. The Skyline vs the Supra.)_

_I'm thinking of adding other OC's that will confront, challenge or just socialize with Rock whenever they see him in a public place. (This will happen later as Rock's bounty as a street racer rises and becomes more known.)_

_I'm thinking of having OC's from other mafia's start street racing, and also I'm thinking of a way for Ms. Balalaika to become useful like Mr. Chang has. I have yet to come up with an idea. (Thank god this saturday I'm going to be smoking a fuck load of weed so I can come up with some ideas...)_

_Also from time to I will be doing POV switches to the cops during street races to see their point of view to the race and how they are communicating and trying to bust them. I'm also thinking of making some of the cops useful to the story in someway, you know not just use them for chases and such._

**If you have some ideas, reccomendations or OC recommendations or ideas, PM me, I will look at them all I promise and think about it, if I like it, it will be used in the story and I will give you a shout out!**

**-BloodyFalcon187**


End file.
